A childish scheme
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: IvanxRaivis oneshot. What happens when Raivis has to look after China-san's Panda?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

* * *

Three knocks on the front door was all it took for Latvia to come running down the stairs and through the corridor. Making his way up to the front door he managed to push the heavy thing open. Looking up he saw Russia's favourite asian country, accompanied by his panda.

"China-san!" He said, slight light filling his eyes. "W-What are you doing here? I mean, it's really nice to see you, but you're always trying to stay away from Russia-san, so, uh, you know."

The older man gave a smile and gave a soft pat on the boy's head. "Russia wanted me to leave something with you aru, he said, 'I want to see what living with panda is like, so give me panda for while.' Is Russia here aru?"

Latvia shook his head. "I think he went out for something, maybe to get some vodka, but I honestly don't have a clue."

China gave a distressed look, he looked at the panda before looking at Raivis, and then back at the panda. "Latvia, do me favour. I need you to watch Panda for Russia. That okay aru?"

"B-But, what if he bites?"

China chuckled at this. "He don't bite, so you no worry aru."

"What if he gets hungry?"

"You no worry about that, panda take care of you aru."

For a moment, Raivis wondered if the other had meant to say that sentence in the reverse order. Tangling his fingers together he looked at his feet, debating whether or not he should take the bear in. 'But Russia-an would be cross with me if it got anything dirty, or ruined something... but I can't leave it here, and he's expecting it too...'

"Um, I'll try my best (?)"

China beamed at this. He gently tapped the bear's shoulder, who took this as a sign and lazily waltzed inside, making his way down the corridor slowly.

"Well, I go now aru, need to attend to some business, take care aru~"

Well, at least he wasn't alone, right?

Raivis gave a small wave before closing the door and catching up to the bear. It was faster than it looked. It had already gotten to the second floor and was headed for the large wooden double doors of Russia's room...

Oh no.

"Wait! You can't go in there!"

Too late. The bear had nudged open the door [which was surprising since Ivan kept it locked when he went out] and waltzed inside. Raivis went up to the door, but hesitated. Should he really go inside? He knew better than that, and if Ivan came home while he was in his room... The Baltic nation gave a shudder at the thought. But when he looked up, to his horror, the bear had climbed up onto the bed and was making himself comfortable.

"Y-You can't do that! Ivan-san will get angry with you!" He cried, making his way into the room without thought and running towards the bed. He reached out and gently grasped a handful of its fur and gave it a small tug. "Please listen to me. I don't want the either of us getting into trouble, and Yao-san would be heart broken if you got hurt or if Ivan-san decides to do anything to you."

The panda looked up at this for a moment before reaching over and grabbing the hem of the boy's sleeve between its teeth and pulling him onto the mattress. Latvia gave a surprised yelp before falling face flat. A sigh escaped his lips when he felt the soft texture brush against his cheek, envying the larger nation's bed.

Russia-san's bed.

That one thought seemed to pull him back into reality.

He would get into trouble if he stayed here, and he had to do something about the panda too. Climbing further, he reached out and gently fisted the bear's fur, giving it two small tugs. "Panda-san, please, we need to get out of here. Ivan-san's going to be back any minute, and if he finds us here we'll get into trouble. I mean, well, I don't think you'll be in as much trouble as I would be, since you're a bear and all, but still. And Yao-san would be heartbroken if anything happened to you if Ivan-san decides to do something."

"Raivis~, you really think I'm _that_ cruel?" Ivan asked in a 'hurt' tone. The boy's body turned rigid, fear beginning to course through his veins. It must've shown in his eyes since he earned a chuckle. The panda bear turned its body to him before reaching up an pulling its head off, revealing the smiling face of Russia. Raivis swallowed hard.

"Russia-san..."

The said nation gave another chuckle. "Latvia, you're too cute~. I'm very proud of you too; you still follow the rules even when I'm not in the house." He said, pulling the costume off of him. "That's a very good boy."

Once he got the thing off him, he reached out, stroking the boy's pallor face lovingly. "I think I should reward you."

'I'm going to die.'

And the thought's possibility increased as Russia drew his face closer, a smile gracing his lips as they hovered over the other's. Various murder schemes raced through his head as the space between them closed.

'I'm going to die.'

But his mind went blank as soon as those lips were pressed against his. Raivis couldn't help but close his eyes and relax. He didn't know why Ivan was doing this, nor his intentions, but it felt too good to think.

The kiss ended sooner than he wanted, and when Ivan pulled away Raivis gave a soft sigh. Was it satisfaction? He wasn't sure himself. Russia smiled at him and gave him another soft peck on the forehead and pulled him in, making himself comfortable with the little Baltic in his arms.

"Latvia will always be a good boy, right?"

Raivis gave a nod, but this time it wasn't out of fear.

"Then we'll always be together."

* * *

"China-san... you did such a thing?"

The Asian nation sipped his tea before putting it down.

"Well, it looked like Russia wanted something from Latvia, so I helped aru."

"But then Latvia's going to have to deal with that fire breathing sadist!" The other said, panic rising in his voice.

China merely chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry aru; when it comes to Latvia, he won't hurt a fly aru."

Japan still looked uneasy at this, but gave a sigh in defeat. "Then I guess it would be alright... what about that panda suit?"

China shrugged. "I don't need aru. Why? You want?"

Kiku shook his head. He had no use for a panda suit. "On another note, would you like to stay for dinner? I think I cooked a little too much rice."

"As long as Yong soo doesn't come."

"We're on the same boat when it comes to that."

* * *

Spelling mistakes and grammar errors beware~. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

---

I don't own anything

Chapter ?

---

Ivan walked through the corridors of the house without making much noise. Peering into the kitchen, he found it empty. His brows furrowed slightly in confusion. It was strange; he couldn't find him in his room, nor could he be spotted in the small library like room. The rooftop wasn't a choice since he was afraid of heights, and he wasn't in the kitchen either. Which meant...

Ivan smiled and made his way towards the back of the house. Once nearing, he reached for the door and swung it open, only to let a gush of cool air sweep in. The russian took a step out, surveying the area. The garden wasn't wide, no, it was more narrow than wide, and the many trees that he had planted made it look like a wood. Perfect for hiding in. Gently, he closed the door behind him and made way through the slight trail, looking from side to side until he found what he was looking for. Raivis sat on the ground with his back towards him, and for some reason, torn flower petals along with their stems were shrewn about. Ivan quietly walked to him, saying his name softly as he came, making the boy jump.

"I-Ivan-san?"

Ah, how he loved that soft voice. Turning around, he looked up with tears glistening in his eyes, his hand holding a daisy with only a single petal left. The said man crouched down, smiling.

"I found you Raivis~, now what's wrong?"

The boy hiccuped and looked at the flower. "I, I keep picking the petals, but I always get the same answer." He said, giving a small whimper. Ivan cocked his head to the side.

"What kind of answer?"

Latvia hesitated before swallowing hard. "... That you don't like me."

Ivan gave three tuts at this and took the tormented daisy from his hand and set it aside. "Don't be silly Raivis," he cooed, taking both hands and kissing each one gingerly. "Of course I like you, even if you become a bad boy, I will love you."

Of course, the younger boy turned a brilliant scarlet at this, gently curling his fingers around Ivan's gloved hands as a response. He closed his eyes, letting the other kiss his cheek. He wouldn't want to admit it, but he loved the Soviet. He felt the hands let go of his own, only to grasp his shoulders and push him down. It wasn't a forceful movement, but powerful enough to make Raivis shiver.

"I'll _always_ love you Raivis."

---

I guess it was an omake.... so this is now a twoshot? Hope you liked it~ [and beware the typos and grammar errors]

---


End file.
